


never let go

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kradio, M/M, i.. didnt know what channel to put for toby bc of the rebrand so i put both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: john and toby appreciate every moment they have together, especially when seeing each other is so rare.





	never let go

after months of not seeing each other, there was no way either boy would rather spend their night.

wrapped up in each other’s arms, finally exactly where they had longed to be.

john’s head was buried in the nook of toby’s neck, arm flung across his waist. one of toby’s legs was thrown over john’s hip and his hand was running through john’s curls.

it was comforting, the love they received from and gave to one another.

“what are the plans for tomorrow?” john asked, voice muffled a bit, words tickling toby’s neck. the younger hummed,

“convention all day, drinking all night.”

“i don’t wanna get wasted,” john mhmbled, picking his head up a bit, resting his chin on toby’s shoulder. he smiled, reaching his hand forward to poke his boyfriend’s cheek lightly, “i wanna spend the night making memories. being happy. with you.”

toby smiled, “we can do that, if you want to,” he hummed, smile growing when john leaned forward to kiss his neck. “let the boys go wild while we just chill in this comfy hotel bed, watchin’ netflix?”

“mhm,” john nodded, glancing at toby again. he reached over, grabbing his hand, inspecting his nails, which were quite chipped. “i could redo your nails.”

“think we could do another color?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “like.. a darker pink, to go alongside the light one?”

“we can do any color you want,” john hummed, smiling when toby brought his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss onto the top of it. the boy let his gaze linger on his boyfriend, whose blue eyes seemed brighter with the moonlight pouring in through the window. he squeezed toby’s hand gently, “babe?”

“yeah?”

“have i ever told you you’re really pretty?” john asked, chuckling when toby sighed. he moved his hand, pulling it away from toby’s to rest against his cheek. “and you’re handsome, too. overall, you’re just…” he hummed, smiling at the rosy cheeks of his lover. “…beautiful.”

“yeah?” toby hummed, picking up the pace of his strokes in john’s hair again. “well, you’re pretty fine yourself,” he murmured, happy at john’s soft smile. “you’re the cutest boy this world has ever seen.”

“i beg to differ,” john murmured, hand slipping down to rest against toby’s neck, pulling him closer. he paused, hovering above his lips, “i think you’re the cutest.”

before toby could reply, he connected their lips, unable to stop himself from smiling into it. toby hummed in contentment, hand moving to pull john’s hand off of his neck, intertwining their fingers again.

when they parted, they parted slowly, in love with the feeling of being connected like that. toby yawned, shuffling closer to john, who pulled him close again.

he rested his head back in the nook of toby’s neck, which was definitely john’s favorite place when it came to cuddling. toby didn’t care, as long as he had john against him one way or another.

“i like you,” toby mumbled, holding onto the arm that was draped around his waist. “i like your cuddles, and your warmth. i like it when you hold me, like right now.”

“good,” john murmured, kissing his boyfriend’s neck again, “because i’m never letting go.”

“you promise?” toby asked, turning his head slightly to peck an awkward kiss to john’s cheek. then he shut his eyes, moving one of his hands to play with john’s hair again, smiling when he felt his boyfriend lean into his touch.

“i promise,” john hummed, “just as long as you promise to never let go, either.”

“i wouldn’t dream of it,” toby whispered, words soft and pleasant to john. he smiled, feeling himself drifting into sleep as he clung to his younger boyfriend. quietly, he got a few more words out.

“i love you, toby,” he mumbled, before he fell into comfortable silence. toby smiled, falling asleep in suit of his boyfriend,

“i love you, too.”


End file.
